


Lazy Gladers

by alphabetical_insanity



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Gally/Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetical_insanity/pseuds/alphabetical_insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas, Minho and Chuck talk while they think Newt is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Gladers

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title. And the story. Basically everything. I have finals next week so this was written between studying so bear with me :)

It was a lazy day around the Glade. Alby and Newt had decided to give everyone a day off after a few particularly stressful days. Newt glanced around at the small group of boys gathered in the center of the Glade. There were a few smaller groups talking quietly with each other and a few that were much more rambunctious. A few pairs of boys, including Gally and Ben, sat away from the groups and a little too close to each other. Newt smiled at that and glanced up at Thomas from where his head was in his lap. Thomas felt his head shift and looked down at Newt, smiling gently at him as he began to run his fingers through Newt’s hair. Newt sighed at the feeling and his eyes slipped closed as Thomas continued his conversation with Minho and Chuck. He knew that they would all regret this tomorrow, when they were all a day behind and had extra work to do but when he briefly opened his eyes to look around at the people he had accepted as his family, he saw how content everyone looked and couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

“That’s just so strange.” Newt heard Minho speak after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Thomas shushed him gently and moved his hands to cradle Newt’s head and lightly stroke the sides of his face. Newt realized that they probably thought he was asleep.

 

“He’s just asleep,” Thomas murmured, confirming Newt’s suspicion. “I don’t see how that’s strange.”

 

“Not the sleeping you slinthead,” Minho retorted, speaking quieter than before. “He’s so relaxed. I haven’t seen him like that since… no, I’ve never seen him like that.”

 

Newt shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving. Thomas stilled for a second, waiting to see if Newt was still asleep and resumed his gentle movements against Newt’s cheeks.

 

“Like, I’ve known him for ages and he’s always so tense, even when he’s asleep but now he’s just,” Newt heard Minho pause for a second. “Pliant I guess? I don’t know it’s like he feels safe enough to relax now or something.”

 

Newt furrowed his brow slightly.

 

“I noticed it too.” Chuck mumbled. “Sometimes when I got up at night when I first got here, I was scared he would get mad at me for being up all the time because I never noticed that he was asleep.”

 

Thomas made a sound in his throat and brushed his thumb over Newt’s forehead to smooth his wrinkled expression.

 

“You’re good for him bro.” Minho said, and Newt could picture him smiling. “But he’s one of my best friends so if you hurt him, I swear I’ll make sure you don’t make it out of that maze.”

 

Minho’s voice had a playful nature but Thomas knew to heed his warning. He didn’t really believe that Minho would leave him in the maze but he knew there would be consequences. Hearing Minho’s threat, Newt whimpered unintentionally and nuzzled his face into Thomas’s thigh, momentarily dropping his sleeping façade. Thomas shushed him and stroked his cheek.

 

“Dude he has you so whipped.” Chuck chuckled. Minho leaned over to fist bump him and Thomas shot them a playful glare.

 

“I’m not whipped.” Thomas mumbled, once again occupying his hands with Newt’s hair. “I just love him. A lot.”

 

Newt struggled to keep his face neutral, wanting nothing more than to smile and blush and hide his face like he usually did. Minho’s catcalls and Chuck’s obnoxious awing gave Newt an excuse to “wake up”. He opened his eyes and looked up at Thomas to find him already staring at him. He smiled gently mimicking the look on Thomas’s face.

 

“Hey, love.” Thomas said quietly, brushing Newt’s hair out of his face.

  
Newt hummed and turned his face to press completely hide his face and blush. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas’s torso and Minho and Chuck fake gagged in response.

 

“Piss off guys.” Newt murmured and Thomas huffed out a laugh.

 

 

Newt pushed himself up to stretch and Thomas pouted at the loss of contact.

 

“So,” Minho began, resting his chin on his fist. “We were talking about you.”

 

“Oh?” Newt replied, raising his eyebrow and looking at Thomas, feigning ignorance.

 

“Only good things babe I promise.” Thomas assured, hooking two fingers under Newt’s chin to pull him into a chaste kiss.

 

“No, stop it, you two are gross, stop!” Chuck said, flailing his arms in the general direction of the couple.

 

Newt smiled and pulled away, allowing Thomas to pull him into his lap. Thomas secured his arms around Newt’s waist while Newt rested his head on Thomas’s chest. Minho nudged Chuck’s arm with his elbow and gestured to Newt, pointing out the gentle smile gracing his lips. Chuck bit his lip and smiled.

 

“In all seriousness guys,” Chuck began, causing Thomas and Newt to look up at him. “We’re happy for you.” Chuck shifted his eyes to look directly at Newt. “We’re happy you’re happy.”

 

Newt smiled warmly at Chuck and nodded to him slightly. He looked around the Glade again to see that the two main groups of boys had merged into one large one. A few pairs of boys were still scattered around and Ben and Gally were nowhere to be seen. Newt huffed a laugh at that and shook his head. Minho looked at him curiously and Thomas now had his head turned to look at him.

 

“What happened to Gally and Ben?” Newt asked. “Disappear to the Deadheads again?”

 

“Yeah.” Minho replied. “You two doing it is one thing but with them its just odd.”

 

“I could have never called it but it’s good to see Gally happy.” Newt responded, feeling Thomas’s hand curl around his hip. “He’s been less hostile lately. I don’t know it’s good.”

 

“He isn’t the only one to be less hostile lately.” Minho mentioned, shooting Newt a pointed look. Newt sat up in Thomas’s lap to face Minho fully.

  
“I was never hostile!” He said defensively.

 

“Maybe not hostile but you were sure uptight before lover boy showed up.” Minho countered. Newt huffed and crossed his arms, leading back into Thomas’s chest.

 

“I don’t have an argument. I can’t even be mad because it’s completely true.” Newt whined.

 

“Damn right it’s true. Praise god for Thomas.” Minho said laughing at the look Newt gave him.

 

Thomas laughed from over Newt’s shoulder and hooked his chin over it, nosing at Newt’s jaw.

 

“Alright you shanks, come eat!” Frypan called from his kitchen. Minho and Chuck jumped up and made their way to find whatever Frypan had made. Thomas sighed against Newt’s neck and moved his hands to his hips to help push him up. He stood up quickly behind Newt. He grabbed Newt’s hand as they walked to follow their friends.

 

“Hey, Tommy?” Newt asked quietly. Thomas squeezed his hand and hummed, prompting him to continue. Newt stopped and turned to Thomas, cupping his cheeks in his hands. He pressed his lips to Thomas’s and Thomas rested his hands on Newt’s hips squeezing them gently. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's a thing that happened. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at newt-vincit-omnia.tumblr.com and feel free to throw me a prompt or just say hi!


End file.
